1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a power extending board, a power supply system using the power extending board, and an electronic device using the power supply system.
2. Description of Related Art
A power supply converts an alternating current (AC) voltage into a direct current (DC) voltage to supply power to electronic devices. A power interface of the power supply includes a cable interface and a golden finger interface. The cable interface is configured to connect to a motherboard having a standard power interface of the electronic device. However, the golden finger interface is configured to connect to a motherboard having a golden finger interface of the electronic device, but cannot connect to the motherboard having the standard power interface. Accordingly, use of the power supply having the golden finger interface is limited.
Therefore, what is needed is an item that can overcome the described limitations.